Needful Things
by ADameNoir
Summary: Sam's dating a succubus who has certain spur-of-the-moment needs. Warning: Explicit sexual content, spanking and hair pulling. SAM/OFC
Summary: Sam's dating a succubus who has certain spur-of-the-moment needs.

Word Count: 1900

Warning: Explicit sexual content, spanking and hair pulling.

* * *

Sam know's she calling from the ID on the phone.

Dean knows it's "her" by the look on Sam's face.

Dean rolls his eyes and they exchange a sneer and a snicker. "Better get that, it's your girlfriend" He sing-songs, taking an obscenely large bite of his cheeseburger.

Sam props a french fry into his mouth and answers "Hello."

"Sam?" Henri questions as if she expected someone else to answer this phone. She sounds high-pitched and nervous.

"Yeah it's me, how are you?" Sam stiffens and drops his voice. He listens as she takes a breath, trying to compose herself.

"I need to you to come over. Right. Now." She states slow and definite, as if she's chosen carefully scripted words.

"Why? What's happening?"

"Just come."

"It's not that simple I'm-" Sam glances at Dean and turns sideways in the booth, trying to distance himself. "We're a few hours away. We're working."

"It's ok I can wait…I think. Just leave now" She's agitated and he's not sure what's happening.

All this is still new. Their relationship remains undefined. They've spent a significant amount of time together over the last five weeks but whatever they are, is still in it's infancy.

"Tell me what's happening."

"Sam" She puffs "Jesus, this is embarrassing…I need to…I'm hungry" She whispers the last two words. He has a hard time imaging Henri embarrassed about anything.

"What? You're hungry?" Sam repeats out loud, and regrets it instantly. Dean snaps to attention and throws Sam a knowing grin with a mouth full of food, nodding his head in approval.

 _She's Hungry_ Dean mouths and makes a spanking motion with his hands.

"Ssstop" Sam hisses and throws a pile of napkins that flutter across the table, landing on Dean's plate. Dean remains pleased with himself.

"Oh God" she sighs and clears her throat, "Yes, I'm hungry."

"I don't…Oh…" it starts to dawn on Sam what she's referring to. His face turns a thick shade of red. Dean's cackling loud enough to draw attention.

"Look, we didn't talk about this before you left. We should have, because now it's incredibly awkward. I didn't know if I should call or not. I need to feed Sam. We didn't really, you know, last weekend and then you left and now I'm so hungry I can't even think straight. So it's you or it's…or it's someone else."

Sam gets up from the table, flipping Dean the finger and lumbers out into the parking lot.

Sam told Dean he met someone, "She's just a woman, Dean. I don't even know what it is yet. I don't want to talk about." That was a few weeks earlier and Dean had taken pleasure in mentioning it any chance he got.

He hadn't been lying. He'd simply omitted a few facts. Like the fact that she's a succubus, well half succubus, which made her practically human. Or at least that's what Sam had told himself up to this point.

"Someone else?" His voice tightens "You can't just find a way to have a snack or something?" It dawns on him that despite a lifetime of planning, he really hasn't thought this through. He might not know what their future looks like, but he knows that the idea of her naked under anyone other than him makes his stomach tight.

Henri's fae lineage hadn't really been an issue. For her, sex was both pleasure and nourishment and for Sam, it was just amazing. She fucked like it was her religion.

Although it was technically a fact, it never felt like she was feeding on him. It felt more like every neuron in his body was on fire. The first time it was overwhelming, like dropping acid and having the best trip of your life. In their subsequent encounters his body acclimated and it was just incredible, intense and so Goddamn dirty that the feel on her body was burned into his mind. Being with her was like nothing or no one he'd experienced before.

"It doesn't work like that Sam. Look, I really like you and I don't want to screw this up, but I have to feed. I said I'd always be upfront with you. So this is me, up front."

"I know" Sam replies, still trying to figure what to say.

"It doesn't have to be a big thing. It's just sex for me. Maybe I could say 'no more men", just you and… women." She's compromising but Sam's doesn't like the sound of it.

"I can be there by 7." Sam quips, turning heel and heading back into the diner to tell Dean he's leaving.

He'll ever hear the end of this.

–

By the time Sam pulls up to her building, it's getting dark. He jogs up the front steps and loads himself into the freight elevator. As far as he's been able to tell she's the only person living in this run down, former warehouse.

He only has to knock once before the door jerks open and there she is with a mane of wild, dark hair and feral eyes. Henri.

"Get in here" She hisses, reaching out to grab a first full of his shirt and yanking him inside.

"Sorry it took so long to get here, there was tra-"

"I don't care. Take off your clothes" she interrupts him, reaching for the tie on her robe. When it falls to the floor, she's in nothing put a pair of blank panties and a sour grimace on her lips. "Sam!"

"Yeah, sorry, got it. Clothes off." he pulls his shirt over his head, watching her squirm, lightly bouncing from one foot to the other. Her breasts looks full and warm with small hard nipples, just waiting for him to -

"Jesus Christ Sam, you can spank bank me another time. Right now I need you to pull it together and fuck me." She growls, stepping up to him, yanking his belt out of the loops. By the time his pants hit the floor he's hard as a rock with his dick bobbing obscenely just below his belly.

She presses her whole body into his, skin on skin, and kisses him like she hasn't seen him in a year. Her tongue slides in his mouth and he can feel her sucking the energy from his body and into her. All of him starts to hum and it's like being brought to life. Her breasts crush into his chest as he cups his hands over her ass, lifting her up until her legs are around his waist.

He shuffles toward the counter and sets her on the edge. He grabs a fist full of hair and yanks her head back, baring her throats as her whole body ungulates into his. He hooks two fingers under the side of her panties and slides them down. She kicks them the rest of the way off and in second he's back between her legs.

Sam runs his thumb across her clit and she lets out a delicious, wanton moan that sends a pulse to his groin. She's so slick, it's all over the inside of her thighs. He palms his dick and guides himself into her. With one, unceremonious thrust he and bottoms out as his world turns white hot. She tight and warm and vibrating around him.

He watches her face, head fallen back, mouth open and eyes half rolled into the back of her head. He's lucky he doesn't come right then and there. She blinks and reaches for him, pulling him down her mouth, kissing and feeding as he flows into her.

Sam fucks her just like that on the counter until she livens up a bit. Her energy starts to come back and he can feel her hips start moving in time with his. The sweaty slap of bodies is all Sam can hear.

He pulls out of her quickly and turns her hips "Turn over." he instructs, "On your stomach"

Henri eagerly leans over the counter and Sam admires her round bottom bent over and legs open, just for him. He presses back into her with a hard pump and she squeals loudly. It's deeper like this and it feels so good to watch her ass push back into his hips, his cock shiny and sliding into her again and again.

"Sam, I want…oh fuck" she stutters as he grinds into her, circling his hips while he's flush inside her. "I want to ride you." She likes to be on top, this is something he already knows.

"Not this time" he responds and without missing a beat and raises his hand only to bring it down hard on her left butt cheek with a resounding _crack_. She bucks forward and yelps.

"Again." she grinds through a clenched jaw. He spanks her again, this time on her other side and twice as hard. _Crack_. The pale skin on her firm bottom stings red immediately. "Uhh" she make an incoherent sound that makes the heat rise in Sam's cheeks.

"Is this what you needed me for?" Sam's all lust and need. He grabs her hair again and yanks back, her body arching off the counter and into him.

"Yessss" she purrs. "No one else…feels like this…only you."

"Good girl" he whispers, his mouth at the shell of her ear. She smells sweet like vanilla and salty like sex. He bites down on her earlobe and she comes instantly and unexpectedly, pulsing around him. Her whole body shakes as her mouth forms an withered "O".

"Sam" this time when she says his name it's soft and distracted, she's somewhere else. Somewhere far away in her own world. Watching her orgasm and come to her own glorious crescendo is something he'll never get used to. He swears her skin glows for a moment and she stops moving, just lays on the laminate countertop while he's rutting into her.

He lets go of her hair and places a hand on each hip. Slides home a couple more times and pops hot and sticky inside her. He leans forward, placing all his weight on her back, breath hard into the hair at the base of her skull. They stay like that a moment, Sam still inside her and running down her inner thighs.

Once out of their post coital embrace, Henri turns to him with a wide smile, rubbing her ass. "I'm going to feel that one"

"That was the point" Sam grins with flushed, rosy cheeks. He reaches out and pulls her in, running his hands down her arms, then around the curve of her hips to rest on her backside. "You feel better? Full now?"

"Ahmmmm. Very." She nods, walking two fingers from his elbow, over his shoulder and laces her fingers in his wet hair. Sam lulls to one side, suddenly feeling a little dizzy. This is what happens after sex with her, it feels like he's run a marathon. Every muscle in his body is sore as a wave of pure exhaustion comes over him. "You ok?" she asks, wiping matted hair from his forehead.

"I'm fine" he rests one arm on the counter to steady himself.

"A huh. Looks like I went a little overboard. Come on." She raises his arm over her shoulder to help. "Let's get you a shower and a bed."

Sam doesn't argue.


End file.
